Wake Up Call
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: Sonny's and Chad's marriage is in ruins. Time has made them forget why they got married in the first place. It's up to Sonny's closest friend, Alex, to stop the inevitable divorce by erasing their memories and making them fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Wake-Up Call**

**Chapter 1**

Sonny was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Every five seconds or so she would look out the window.

_Oh, just wait till you get back. You are sooo gonna get it! _she thought.

The thin red heels clicked every time she hit the hard-wood floor making it her even more impatient.

A yellow cab pulled up the drive-way.

Sonny's head snapped at the sound of the car door.

Out of it stepped out her husband who she'd married almost ten years ago and was right now, frankly, regretting it.

Five years ago she would have gasped at the sight of him.

He was beautiful.

He was gorgeous.

Even as mad as she was right now she couldn't help but having her breath taken away by just seeing him.

This just made her more furious.

The fact that even when she was mad he could have so much power over her and her emotions.

It was enraging.

Not good.

She looked down at the diamond ring in her left hand with their initials encrypted.

C+S

Maybe on another occasion she would have sighed and smiled to herself.

But now it just made her feel like throwing it away.

If she would have put some more thought into the reasons behind the fury she might have understood that it wasn't all that.

If she were watching herself acting like this over so little she might have even laughed at the stupidity of it all.

But there wasn't enough space for logic in her head right now.

Stress had been building up throughout the day and any insignificant thing could have ticked her off.

It just happened to have to do with Chad.

She had just gotten home from filming her latest TV show.

She was expecting to find her car absent from the garage.

It had broken down the day before and she had instructed Chad to take it to get fixed since it was his day off.

But instead she had found her car right there where she'd left it in the morning.

But that hadn't been it.

Since the day started it had been a living hell.

The typical hot summer in Hollywood had been on full blast and she had thought to wear something that would keep her cool.

She had spent an unnecessary half hour looking for her blue shirt before realizing she had taken it to the cleaners.

Then she'd gotten in her car, already late, to discover it wouldn't turn on.

She took Chad's car instead but since she was late she got stuck in traffic hour an therefore got even more late to the studio.

David, the director was apparently also having a bad day snapping at everyone and at Sonny specially.

So even though Chad forgetting to fix the car wasn't so big of a deal it had been the last drop.

The door swung open.

"Baby, you will not believe what happened to me today!" he exclaimed excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"No. You will not believe what _will _happen to you now!" she snapped at him.

Chad wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Oh no! Your car!" he put his hand on his forehead. "I'm so sorry, but please listen to me..."

"I don't care what the thing is, all I care about is that my Porsche out there in the garage was not taken to the mechanic today!" she interrupted.

"I did not have time!" he defended himself.

"Really? You didn't have time on your day off!"

"No, I didn't, because James called... "

"James? James? That's you excuse? You couldn't take my car to the auto shop because you needed BFF bonding time?"

"What? No! I'm not even friends with him! Just let me explain! Why are you like this anyway?" It's not that huge of a deal! I let you use my Ferrari today and you are welcome to use tomorrow again. I don't mind taking a cab to work" he said.

"But you don't have tomorrow off! Who will take my car then?" she yelled.

"Just call that one company! They'll come pick it up!" he screamed right back and ran out of the room with a hurt look on his face.

Later that night Sonny sat in bed watching TV while Chad was showering.

She was watching some show that pretty much just gave you your daily stars 411.

She was reaching to the side table to get some chips when she suddenly heard Chad's name and looked right back to the TV.

"It has been confirmed today by James Davis, the director of the newest action movie that will leave you all stunned, that he has indeed finished casting. Even though they haven't even started filming already the crowds cannot wait to see this movie. And who else could have done a better job for the leading man than our very own Chad Dylan Cooper! Yes, he has landed the role of his career! This could make him the next Tom Cruise to grace Hollywood with his acting."

Sonny's mouth was wide open.

Precisely in that moment Chad stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his golden hair.

"How can it be that I find out you have taken one of the most important roles of your career and I get to find out with the rest of the world!" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you were to busy to listen to it today when I tried to tell you after you got here from work" he said coolly as he stepped out of the room.

"Where are you going" Sonny said softly feeling guilty.

"I'm getting something to eat from the kitchen" he said and closed the door without as much as looking back.

**I'm not so sure about this story so depending on how many reviews it gets it will determine whether I continue it or not so if you want to read more review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonny and Alex were sitting in her living room eating some ice cream.

Sonny wore on her face the worried look Alex knew so well.

She knew it meant there was trouble.

They had been best friends for about ten years now and they knew each other better than themselves.

It was no secret that Chad and Sonny hadn't been happy together for a long time now.

She knew they loved each other more than themselves but they just hadn't tried to get a long for a long time now.

It was as if they had forgotten they loved each other.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow just to let her know that she better spill everything.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" Sonny asked.

She was always puzzled at how Alex could tell everything just from looking at you.

Maybe that's why they were such good friends.

Sonny played around with the spoon and the ice cream a little bit trying to avoid having to tell.

As much as she didn't want to admit she felt guilty about what had happened with her and Chad.

Alex tilted her head as to say 'I won't judge'.

Sonny knew she wouldn't.

She finally surrendered and told her everything.

By the time she was done tears were running down her face like a stream and she was crying on Alex's shoulder.

Words weren't coming out of her mouth any more, she was just blabbering.

She kept crying for another half hour just wailing away the guilt.

Alex knew then that they couldn't go on the way they were.

In a month it would be their ten year anniversary but she doubted they would even make it there.

She couldn't see them part from each other.

They were too perfect together, if only they would realize it.

But they didn't.

Or they had forgotten.

Either way she couldn't see them like this.

She just had to do something.

She would.

Minutes later, as Sonny got in her red Porsche; Alex was plotting her master plan.

She waved good bye to her red-eyed bff as she drove away from her driveway.

**A/N; Sorry about the chapter, I know it sucked. But it was necessary. Next chapter will be better. Don't lose faith in me, lol. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex paced back and forth in her bedroom as she held up the phone to her ear.

She wanted him to pick up but also didn't want to.

_What I do for you Sonny._

"Hello?" asked a confused voice from the other side of the line.

"Dad! You picked up!" Alex exclaimed in shock and happiness.

"Of course, I did. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look, I know that the last thing you need to hear from me is that I need a favor but you'll have to hear it. I need a favor" she said apologetically.

"Wow, you know, I was kind of hoping for an 'I'm sorry' but I guess hearing from you is better than nothing" he said disappointed.

"Look, I'm sorry I hadn't called earlier, I couldn't face you, not after what happened but I'm gonna have to beg for your forgiveness and another chance, please. This time it is very important" she begged.

"Alex, I can't. I've given you too many chances and every time I give you a chance it turns into a disaster. I wish I could but I can't" he said.

"Please, Dad! If you only understood!" she said almost crying.

"Alex, why can't _you _understand? I can't just give your powers back so you can go and do something crazy _again!_" he yelled.

"I just need it for a memory-erasing spell" she said small.

"MEMORY-ERASING SPELL? No! You must be joking! That's even worse! Now I'm _really _not giving them back to you!" he reprehended her.

There was silent on Alex's line.

Then he could hear sobs.

"Alex? Alex? Are you alright?" he asked softly now.

"No! I'm not alright! My best friend is about to divorce her husband whom she loves to death because she can't see what mistake she's making and I can't do anything about it! Do you what that feels like?" she cried between sobs.

More silence.

He sighed.

"Alright, you can have them. But remember, it will only last 30 days. If they haven't said 'I love you' to each other by the time the clock strikes twelve on the thirtieth day they will suffer memory loss for the rest of their lives and everyday when they fall asleep their memory of that day will go away. They will be stuck on the same day forever always waking up thinking they are on the day after the thirtieth night. Only if they declare they love each other before the set date will they recover their memory back and maybe realize they love each other and their marriage might be fixed. Please, consider this, Alex, you might be helping them but you might be dooming them" he said.

"I know but I have to try, Dad. I know this will work. Thank you so much!" she said.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you, too, Dad" she said as he hung up.

**...**

Sonny opened her eyes as sunshine came in her window.

She felt a bit dizzy as if she had hit herself really hard the night before.

She sat up on her bed.

_Where am I?_

She sensed the smell of bacon coming from downstairs and directed herself there.

As she caught view of the cook she realized it was her best friend Alex.

Alex had apparently heard her because she turned around to face her with a plate of bacon in front of her as she took it to the table.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Alex said as she set down the plate.

Sonny gasped.

On the table there was what you would expect to find in the president's table.

There were so many things to eat and looked like they had been made by a pure professional chef.

It all looked so perfect.

"This is breakfast?" she asked. "Alex, this looks like out of a magazine!" she said impressed.

Alex just laughed.

"Well, get your butt over here and eat some of it. I can't eat all of this, you now?" she said.

"But you suck at cooking!" Sonny said.

"Just a little trick of mine" Alex winked at her.

Sonny suddenly realized she was starving and got down to business.

After she had eaten all she could she decided to ask Alex some questions she hadn't had the chance to ask what with her mouth full of food and all.

"So, Alex, what am I doing here?" she asked as she reclined back in her chair.

"What do you mean? You live here dummy!" she laughed.

"I do?" she asked confused.

"Uh, yeah! What's up with you today?" Alex asked.

"It's just... I feel like I've blacked out or something" she said.

"Well, if you're talking about all the alcohol you had last night, then yes, it was enough to black out" she laughed.

"We went out last night?" she asked.

"Yes, we did. Wow, you _really_ blacked out!" she giggled.

"Oh, who with?" she asked.

_Ok, she's asking too many questions now._

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just you and me; we went to this bar and these guys bought us some drinks and after that you got so into it so just got totally drunk and pretty much fainted so I took you home" she explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh" Sonny said a bit lost.

"Anyway, don't worry about it, today is your day off so you can relax" Alex said.

Sonny nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good" she smiled and started upstairs.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten, we have dates tonight" Alex said with a mischievous look.

"We do? Who with?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I have a date with an old high school crush that I ran into the other day, he asked me out and it just so happens that he got _you_ a date with is friend so it could be a double date" she said excitedly.

"Alex! You know I don't like blind dates!" Sonny said.

"Oh, but it's not completely blind" Alex explained.

"Oh, do I know him then?" Sonny asked.

"You know who he is but I'm not sure you've actually met him".

"Who is he then?" Sony asked.

"Chad Dylan Copper" Alex answered.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS! AND THE MORE I GET THE HAPPIER I AM WHICH MEANS I UPDATE FASTER! SO LEAVE ME A THOUGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chad sat up in his bed.

He felt dizzy.

He looked around and realized the bedroom wasn't his.

He looked harder looking for clues of where he might be.

Then he heard a loud groan coming from downstairs.

He instantly recognized the voice.

Peter?

He got up and decided to find out.

He walked down the stairs and found a dark haired man of about 6'2" and large muscular frame.

Yeah, it was Peter.

And he was attempting to make some bacon.

"Peter?" Chad asked.

"Oh, hey bro!" he said hi as he turned around.

"What am I doing here?" was Chad's reply.

"Yeah, well thank you, I'm good" he said pointing out the fact that Chad hadn't even said a proper salutation.

"Sorry, I just don't remember getting here" Chad said confused.

"I can imagine. You were totally wasted man!" he laughed.

"So you brought me here?"

"Yeah, where else would you go?"

"Your house, Chad, is full of termites. You're staying here till it's done" he explained.

"Oh" Chad said confused. "I don't remember that happening".

"Well, you better believe it" he smiled.

Chad looked around the kitchen. He could not believe anyone needed to make such a mess just to fry some bacon.

"So.. oh... I see you're trying to make some breakfast?" Chad asked.

"Trying? Did you say 'trying'? What's that supposed to mean?" Peter turned around and asked.

Chad's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what he'd said. It had always been Peter's dream to be a great cook but he just didn't have the feeling for it. He tried to quickly come up with an excuse to what he'd said without hurting his pride.

Then he saw the smoke rise from the pan.

"Uh, your bacon's burning, I think" he said pointing towards it.

Peter quickly forgot and turned around to discover Chad had been right.

"Damn it! Crap!" he yelled as he tried to take the pan away from the heat but forgot to put on the glove and burning his hand he dropped the bacon on the floor. The hot oil flew everywhere and so did the bacon. The frying pan made a ear-ringing sound as it hit the floor.

Chad ran to Peter who more worried about himself than his kitchen or the food ran to the sink in super-hero speed and opened the faucet but he, being Peter, opened the hot one.

Another rain of cusses filled the house as Chad tried to help him by opening the right faucet and running for some ice, which he wrapped in a small kitchen towel and handed to Peter so he could heal his wound.

Peter sat down at the kitchen table with a pained as he held the ice on the palm of his hand. He hissed as he tried to keep in the scream that fought to get out.

Chad just went back the mess in the kitchen and tried to rescue the bacon that hadn't touched the floor.

Five minutes later Peter had calmed down and Chad had managed to clean most of the oil off the floor and the cabinets, etc...

Peter finally looked up with a humiliated look on his face.

Chad didn't know how to look- sorry or comprehensive.

"Uh, sorry, bro" Peter said.

"No, I'm sorry. The food got ruined because of me" he tried to apologize.

He sat down beside Peter and when he looked at him he realized Peter was trying to hold back laughter.

Their eyes met and neither could hold it longer .

They started cracking up.

Chad's eyes were crying as well as Peter's.

When they had calmed down they finally did their handshake.

"So, what do you say to some McD's?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" Peter said.

"C'mon, get up. I'll drive."

...

Chad slowly parked his silver Ferrari in the McDonald's parking lot.

They both started walking towards the entrance when Peter casually said:

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"Ok, you remember Alex?" Peter asked.

Chad opened the door then held it open for Peter to come in.

"Mhm" Chad mumbled. "That high school crush you can't shut up about every time you're drunk?" Chad laughed.

"Hey! That's not true..." Peter started but couldn't finish since Chad interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the story. You were gonna ask her to prom because you were so positive she was your soul mate and you wanted to marry her and all that but then you found out the football captain had beat you to it so you couldn't go with her and then she won Prom queen and she looked so beautiful in her soft purple dress you thought she had to be an angel and the way she waved her hand at the crowd she looked like she was a real Queen and your heart broke that night as you drove away from Prom leaving your date behind because you couldn't stand the way she held on to that buff guy's arm and you knew that night he would have her all for himself and you would spend it crying instead and so from that day on you promised yourself you would work as hard as you could to be stronger than him and have the best body there was so all the girls would drool over you and then she would wish she had gone with you to prom and you finally did it. After all these years you have become a famous model and actor and look much better than that dude but still haven't been able to reunite yourself with your true love. Did I cover everything?" Chad asked with a mocking face.

Peter just stood there with a sleepy look that really was just trying to cover up how annoyed he was.

"Yeah, I think you covered pretty much the whole story" he nodded.

"Right" Chad said.

"But! That isn't what I was going to tell you" Peter said as they waited in line.

"Oh! It isn't'?" Chad said he faked excitement to hear what he was gonna say.

"Nope! I saw her the other day" Peter said with a smug look on his face.

Chad's eyes widened in real shock.

"WHAT!" Chad almost had to hold on to the counter in front of him.

Peter only motioned to the lady waiting for Chad to order.

"Oh, sorry" Chad ordered as fast as he could not being able to wait for the whole story.

When they had their food in their trays and walking to their table, Chad got right back to it.

"Well... Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

Peter just kept walking trying to act cool like he wasn't dying to tell Chad, too.

"OK, so I have a date with her" Peter said finally showing his excitement.

Chad's eyes widened even more if that was even possible.

"She... she said yes?"

"Of course she said yes! And guess what? She's an actress too"

"She is? How come we've never seen her?"

"Well, she mostly does shows, not movies. And she hasn't done any work for the last two years, taking a break, she said" Peter explained. "Oh, and the best part. I got you a date, too".

"Who with?" Chad asked not very interested.

"Miss Sonny Monroe" he said and Chad almost choked on his orange juice.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
